Empty Spaces
by KaylaAnonymous
Summary: Zelda, Swift and all the other experiments are released from the school. But when the school wants them back; Zelda and Swift will gather there own mutant army to take down the school forever. But what happends when there the only two left? Better inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is a new story i've been writing and I hope you like it! Enjoy ~KaylaAnonymous~ P.S I don't own Maximum Ride, if I did I would drop Dylan in a giant pool of toxic waste.

* * *

In my opinion, there are two things that you can do while running for your life- one is keep running until you absolutely can't- and the other was stop and fight. Unfortunately right now, we didn't have a choice.

By we, I mean me and my best friend Swift. Swift and I were created by evil scientists at a place called the School, by combining human and avian DNA. But something went wrong after the testing and we were forced to evacuate the premises immediantly.

Now here we are, a month later, being hunted down by erasers. No, not those little nubs on the bottom of your pencil that you use for getting rid of mistakes.

I'm talking about _Erasers_. Ninety-eight percent human and two percent lupus. (a.k.a Wolf) They can't control there angry, and had razor-sharp teeth, ideal for ripping apart the flesh of anyone that stands in there way of what they want and right now, that was us.

Swift and I we're out of breath and out of time. We stopped running and looked around, all of the erasers were fully-morphed and had surrounded us. We had to think on our feet, stay one step ahead at all times.

Swift and I stood back-to-back trying to think of a plan. But, when I felt Swift tense up, I knew we wouldn't think of one until it was too late. The erasers eyed us carefully as they started to close in.

We held our ground and didn't let our fear show. Because if we did; the erasers will have complete domainance over us. But as they got closer, I accidently took a step back pushing Swift a closer to the erasers in front of her.

I heard a shriek of pain. I whipped around to face Swift. She was being pulled, by her hair, towards the hummer that was parked about 75 feet away.

"NO!" I screamed grabbing onto her arm attempting to pull her back, but it was no use. We we're out numbered.

An eraser from behind me clutched onto my sides and gave a hard yank making me release Swift's arm. And just like that she was gone. They tied her up and threw her in the back of the hummer, then they all came back for me.

I was the leader. I was the strongest and oldest. The erasers knew that, that's why they took Swift first. I grasped onto the erasers arm, that was holding me, and squeezed as hard as I could. Blood tricked from the gashes I left in his arm, as he shouted in pain letting me go.

"Wait!" An eraser growled. The rest of them immediantly froze. I could hear Swift's screams as she squirmed around trying to break loose. "Zelda, it's so nice to see you again." The man who was talking stepped out into the open. My jaw dropped, it wasn't an eraser at all; It was Jeb.

Jeb was a scientist that had raised me while I was in the school. He had been the closest thing i've ever had to a father. But, I had lost all respect for him when he had killed a different member of my flock, her name was Bailey.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked glaring.

He shook it off.

"Bring her in" he said. Obviously my response didn't please him. But then again when did I start living to please him?

I gritted my teeth. "Bring it."

I took the erasers down easily one-by-one until there were only three remaining. That's when they brought out the heavy machinery. Ak74's.

I looked over at Swift again. They had covered her up with a tarp, but she occationally kicked the tarp signalling me that she was fine.

This was it. I thought. It was now or never.

I made a break for the hummer running and slidding underneath the erasers legs and diving behind the vehicle before any speeding bullets could hit me. I heard erasers yell and Jeb giving orders, but all I was focusing on was getting Swift and me to safty.

I yanked the tarp of and grabbed onto Swifts shoulders, with her still tied up, I jumped into the air beating my wings fast and hard.

Note to the readers: Flying is easy, but when your holding someone heavier then you, it tends to slow you down.

"They're getting away!" I heard an eraser yell.

"Get the chopper!" another said as they rushed deeper into the forest. You've got to be kidding me right? A _FREAKIN'_ Chopper? I untied Swift as fast as I could while trying to stay in the air (harder then you think).

The sound of the propellers on the helicopter got louder and the wind began to pick up. My eyes widened as did Swift's. We looked at eachother then looked back simultaneously.

They were gaining on us.

Now, when I say 'gaining' I mean our feet were basically touching the front of the helicopter and the propellers nearly cutting our wings.

"Dive!" I ordered.

We both tucked our wings in and dive bombed, dropping to the ground like two suicide bombers, lucky we_ didn't_ have bombs strapped to us. The helicopter could follow us down if they wanted it to; but after the time it takes them to land it, We'd already be to far away for them to ever catch up. Okay, hold up. I understand that they're after us because they want us back at the school. Which is never going to happen, But if it does, what are they going to do to us? Better yet, How where we going to escape?


	2. Meeting Gage

**Sorry it's been taking me forever to update anything. It started with me giving up on writing, then I got grounded, then I wanted to write again, gave up, and wanted to write again...It's a long story. But i'm still grounded...shh! Haha. Enjoy.**

I sat in front of the window watching the raging storm. It had been nothing but wind until the thunder started to rumble overhead. I shuddered closing my eyes. How much longer can this last? I heard my name being called from afar. It was Bailey. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists, there was nothing I could do.

I hated that. Not being able to do anything. it made me feel weak and useless. But I knew, I just knew if I tried saving her, it would only end both of our lives sooner.

A jagged bolt of lightning struck in the distance as another tree was caught to flame. With widened eyes I ran, diving underneath the couch.

So this is it? This is the end?

A bunch of scientist scrambled out from the operating room with guilty faces, mostly Jeb. I started to crawl out from under the couch but stopped when I saw two erasers (one Ari) carrying out a dead body, wrapped in a tarp.

Bailey.

My stomach began to do summer salts as the storm continued thrusting. Why did it feel like I was movine? Oh, that's because I was.

Ari had grabbed ahold of my ankle and was pulling me out in the open little by little.

I screamed in horrification kicking me legs frantically. They had just sucked the life out of my best friend for no reason and I had a feeling I was next.

With one more hard yank from Ari I was pulled out from under the couch and forced into a crate.

It's official. I'm in hell.

"Wake up, Oh my god Zelda, Please wake up!" A familar voice pleaded. It was Swift.

My eyes slowly blinked open unaward of the surroundings.

"Wha-?" I muttered sitting up, my head spinning and my vison slightly blurred. What happened?

"What happened? You were just flying then you started to crash, you're lucky I caught you before you-" I put my hand over her mouth because I was getting a headache.

What was that? A flashback? Nothing like that has ever happened to me before. It was like I was dreaming but I wasn't asleep.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned aournd to see a boy about my age standing there with glistening green eyes. He held his hand out to help me up byt I just stared, as did Swift.

"I'm Gage." He said keeping his hand extended to me. What was this kid doing out here in the middle of no where? Was he one of us, or...one of them?

I slowly took his hand and he helped me up.

"I'm Zelda and this is Swift" I said not taking me eyes off him for one minute. Every guy in my life always betrayed me somehow. All but one.

Ari.

"Zel, come look it's raining!" Ari exclaimed taking my hand and running over to an open window. I stared out the window in awe wondering what it was like to be outside. Yeah, i've been outside before but I was always a few feet away from eraer and close to the school, never really outside.

Back then Ari was my best friend, we were insepraitable no matter what. But one day when Ari and I were playing. Jeb called him over and insisted that he keep his distance from me.

Ari refused.

But after that, even though we hung out, I felt the space between us getting bigger, out friendship drifting apart.

Then it happened. My worst nightmare became my reality.

Ari had been eraserfied.

After that, Ari was different. He wasn't my sweet and innocent bestfriend. he was a blood thirsty monster that hated thee world and anyone in it. Even me.

Swift and I had ran into Ari a couple times before; But I always ran away with Swift following. You know what to know why I did it? Because every once in a while, I could see my scared best friends pleading eyes pleading for help. I just couldn't handle it.

"What's your business?" I said realizing my words didn't really make any sense. Stupid train of the thought ruined a perfectly good scowl.

"Huh?" He said dumbfounded. Swift could see the aggreviation growing when my eyes changed to blue so she took over.

"Why are you here, Nimrod." She spat. Now, I know it seems harsh but you have to understand we've been through alot over the years and men haven't helped.

"Oh." ge said ignoring her insult. "I could ask you the same question."

"You could, but we wouldn't answer." She retorted making me snicker. What would I do without her? Gage eyes us suspiously, trying to keep direct eye contact with both of us at the same time. Let's just say it didn't work. His eyes soon drifted to me wings that were still widely extended.

I growled at him warning him to avert his eyes, but he obviously didn't get the message because he stepped a little closer.

Chills were sent down my spine. Something was different about this kid. Something bad. Before I could ask any questions Gage basically blurted his whole life story out in one breath.

"I was an honor roll student..." his face darkened. "But I apparently had a horrible temper my my parents send me to some boarding school in the swouth west." His voice seemed a little shakey. "But what that 'school' did to me... It shouldn't be spoke of again. But i'm on your side" He finished extending his wings.

I almost believed him. Almost.

Now, I know I should feel a tiny bit of sympathy for the guy. But I don't trust easily. You'll learn that shortly.

"And how exactly did you end up here? It's not exactly a tourist attractor." I asked glaring. He looked at the ground nervously.

"Well i'm not a tourist that's for sure...I ...I can teleport."

Swift and I exchanged glances. After a few minutes of descussing and argueing Swift finally convinced me that we ouldn't just leave Gage alone now that he knows who we are.

We all pushed off the grounded and leaped into the sky almost simultaneously. Swift was on my right and Gage on my left.

I scanned the area trying to figure out where we were but honestly I had no clue which was strange because i'm usually like a human GPS.

"We are almost to Seattle." Gage blurted out. I didn't respond.

Every once in a while I would sneek a glance or two at Gage. Apparently I hadn't noticed that he was seriously hot until just now.

He was 14 years old and had dark brown hair that ended at him shoulders and right about his eyes.

Those beautiful green eyes...

No, stop it Zelda. You don't like boys. They're useless traitors and don't you forget that. I warned myself silently.

But I couldn't stop myself from looking again.

He was wearing dark blue jeans with a black muscle shirt. With regular black and white nike running shoes. But his wings were strange they were...a faded green color I had never seen before.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked sounding amused.

"I'm not!" I lied. "I was scouting the land for any rest stops."

He hesitated but wasn't convinced.

"Yeah, okay. Sure." he said unenthusiastically. He pointed. "There's a restaurant right there. Let's stop and eat." I glared at him for a moment telling him to stop giving orders and he immediantly backed down.

"Okay. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update but you finally got what you want right? I mean it's longer then my usual updates, so just be happy. And PLEASE R&R? I know i've said this alot but I really want some feed back. You have to sign in to review now. But isn't it worth it to help little ol' me?**

* * *

I couldn't bear the pain in my chest any longer and exhaled roughly as a wave of relief washed over me. "Okay, you can hold your breath a lot longer then me." Gage admitted after we finished ordering our food. I smiled and nodded smugly. I looked around the cafe and immediately became aware of what was happening.

There were a about ten people who were watching the football game, completely ignoring our existence, but another three were glaring directly at us. Something tells me we weren't getting our food.

"Guys..." I said low-toned turning back to them.

They both immediately froze knowing that something was wrong.

"How many?" Swift asked from acrossed from me not looking up from her food.

"I only saw three. There is an exit at the back of the cafe I can see it from where I'm sitting. On the count of three you two make a break for it, and I'll hold them off for as long as I can." I ordered. They both nodded.

"One..."

Before I could say two, all hell broke loose.

Glass from all the windows shattered, covering the ground and everyone that was watching the football game. Immediately panic struck and screams echoed threw the cafe. Swift, Gage, and I jumped up and dashed towards the exit.

"C'mon, We've got to get out of here!" I exclaimed motioning for an up-and-away.

Swift was the first to hit the sky with Gage following. I had just extended my wings ready to make a break for it when an eraser slammed into me from the side knocking me to the ground.

I scowled hoping up from the ground. They just couldn't leave well enough alone now could they? I whirled around and planted a solid punch in the Eraser's half-morphed nose, breaking it.

As I ran toward the next Eraser, another came up behind me and slammed his leg into my side. I grimaced in pain and stumbled a little bit.

I turned my head giving him my one of a kind death glare that I do oh-so-well. I jumped swifty to the side dodging one of his fists. Then did a weird sort of break dance-like move, where I used my leg to sweep his feet out from under him. Dramatic, I know, but effective.

He started to get back up so I did what anyone under pressure would do and jumped as high as I could and landed on his leg, hard. It snapped with a sickening CRACK that made me cringe.

I did a three-sixty spin surveying the area. The other eraser must have bolted seeing what happened to his little buddies.

I grinned. Mission accomplished.

Or so I thought...

Until I felt a dead weight drop down on me from above.

I made an unappealing "_Blarrg_!" sound as I hit the ground. I tried looking up but the eraser pushed my face to the ground and locked my hands behind my back. I squirmed around trying to free myself but stopped when I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my back.

I let out a sharp cry of pain, then I felt the warm blood trickling down my sides.

"Now hold still, or I'll make it worse." The Eraser hissed, licking my blood off his claws. "Well don't you just taste delicous?" he said teasingly.

"Go to hell." I blurted out.

"See you there." He whispered seductively.

Out of the blue I began struggling harder then before, managing to turn around. I let out a little yelp of pain from my back.

He smirked at my pain which only made me resist more. Suddenly, I felt an intense panic rise up in my throat. With a growl, I slammed the Eraser off of me and and I saw a bright flash of light and heat before I heard him yell in shock and pain.

Wide-eyed and tired, I scrambled up and pushed off the ground. Flapping my wings hard trying to get airborne, I looked down and saw something unbelievable: The Eraser lying on the ground, charred and smoking. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air. _Wha-at?_ I thought dumbly as my stomach churned.

I flew a for about an hour. Knowing I would find Swift and Gage soon I began flying lower, scanning the forest for any signs of life. Suddenly, I felt kind of dizzy and remembered the gashes in my back. I started losing altitude. I looked over my shoulder; I was completely drenched with my own blood.

I must have blacked out after that because the next thing I knew, I was lying on the forest floor covered in dirt and new blood starting to cover the old. _If I don't get these wounds taken care of, I won't have to worry about finding the rest of my flock..._ I thought to myself and attempted to get up.

I heard the sound of a loading gun from behind me. "Don't move." A voice followed. I froze in place, then lightened up a bit.

"Do I look like I'm any threat to you right now?" I grunted. Flopping over to see a girl about my age with really pain skin, jet black hair and stormy grey eyes staring down at me. She lowered the gun a little bit and looked over my condition.

"What happened to you?" She demanded.

I grimaced. "An eraser caught me off guard. Did you know they can fly now?"

She blinked a few times and nodded. "Yeah, I ran into a couple of them before, nasty things, erasers are."

I held back a growl. I knew if I did she would figure out I'm part Avian _and_ part lupine. And I don't know why, but something tells me she's not the type that would spare an already injured eraser.

"Yeah." I said unenthusiastically.

I tried to stand but she immediately lifted the gun back up pointint it at my head.

"Stay where you are." She commanded.

But I ignored her and stood up anyway. "Look with all due respect, I have a flock to go find, and I can't waste my time listening to you."

She glared at me. "Make time." She said sending a shot two inches away from my right foot. "What's your story?"

I looked her dead in the eyes. "I don't like talking about it."

"Tell me." She said sending off another shot in my direction.

"I came from a place called 'The school' in Death Valley," I explained. "I was experimented on and turned into four percent Avain." I paused.

She nodded for me to continue. I gulped.

_Here goes nothing._

"And six percent Lupine." She looked up at me glaring. I felt a cold chill go down my spine but continued. "When I was about seven, something happened at the school and everyone was forced to evacuate."

She didn't look convinced. "If you were let go, why are they hunting you?"

"Because I won't go back." I argued.

She sighed and lowered the gun. "I don't trust you, and I never will, But I won't kill you." She paused "Even if you are an eraser."

"Hurray." I mumbled.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"Zelda." I replied.

"I'm Snow." She said. "Welcome to the Resistance."

"What's the Resistance?" I asked dumbfoundedly.

"It's an organization I developed to help all of us, _Mutants_ stay together, safe and free." She looked at me. "You interested?"

I stayed silent for a moment, then "Yeah, but I have to talk to my flock about it."

She nodded.

"First step...finding them."

Okay, it's done. And it wasn't terribly horrible either. Well so I think. Review because you love me.


End file.
